The way it really is
by Kuro-Ghost
Summary: Naruto wants to show the truth behind the scenes. Sasunaru. Short first chapter. Yaoi
1. Our true selves

Today is April 16th

Hey there. I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Yeah you might know me from that show, "Naruto", but that's not me. My hair is actually a dark brown, almost black shade. My eyes are really...well actually they change, but they are hardly ever blue. It's a wonder what a wig (itchy thing!) and contacts and some "whisker marks" can do, huh? I'm not that obnoxious guy you see. Well I think he's that way since that's not really me. That's not possible. Just a bunch of special effects. There is not a continent with all the villages and nations on it, you know that. I'm not a ninja, none of us are. I do not enjoy all of the others' presence to be truthful. I can stand....wait let me explain us each better. This may take a moment.

Okay there's Sasuke. He's my best friend. Off of the show he is actually really into smiling. His hair is actually black but his eyes are a really light blue.

Then there's Saukra. Well unlike on the show, I don't love her. We aren't even that close. Her hair is really like Ino's, light blond.

Kakashi! He's really quiet.

Hinata: OMG! That girl never shuts up! She is an excellent actress. But so unlike her character. In fact all you see about her, it's really the opposite. Everything! Hair is blond. Eyes dark brown. Even her....ahem...figure is different. But not that she's fat. She isn't. I mean...well I think you got it. Right?

Kiba: I never really talk to him. Looks about the same, except those crazy contacts.

Shino: Same....seriously. Glasses and jacket too.

Kurenai: Well to be truthful I don't talk to any of them. Our "senseis" I mean.

Ino: I don't talk to her. Looks about the same though.

Shikamaru: SHIKA!!!! He's loves to dance. But not like waltz or tap. No, no, no, no, no he likes freestyle. He's good at it too.

Choji: I don't talk to him.

Lee: Ha! He hates that jumpsuit! Well he did at first, it's better now, but he is still pretty quick to change out.

Tenten: Well she and Ino are pretty close. Nothing different appearance wise.

Neji: His hair is really long huh? Everyone pulls it. But not hard, you know, just to tease. Contacts, of course. His eyes are a brownish green. He's a good friend actually.

Last but not least is Sai. He's depressed and fit's in with the "Emo" label, if you will.

Well anyhow that's us. And this is my story starting from last week and continuing to...hmmm well wherever I stop writing. I hope something else interesting happens. Well let me start from last week, okay? Well first- Oops Sasuke is motioning for me. Time to do the show. Sorry talk later okay? Bye!

Anyhow last week Sasuke didn't come over once. Like I said he's my best friend, so we go to each others houses a lot. We agreed he would come to mine this week, but he never showed up. And he's acting strange. I bet it's nothing but, you know, I'm kinda worried. But he probably just met a new friend...or maybe a girl. Yeah that's it. Anyhow I'll keep you posted. Oops, break over, back to the show.

Well that was fun. Sasuke is acting sort of....kind of...depressed. Hmm. I want to talk to him but I don't want to bother him. He and Sai have been talking more I noticed. Oh wow, I sound like a jealous girl, But I love Sasuke, oh great, now I'm gay. I don't mean that kinda love, I mean the kind that only best friends can have. Sasuke and I have been best friends since we met when we were seven. Okay there but I hope he doesn't do anything drastic. Well I'll tell you way more tomorrow or the next day...depends.


	2. Sasuke storms in

Today is April 17

Okay, so where did I stop yesterday? Oh, right, I was talking about Sasuke. He's still acting odd. I haven't talked to him outside of the studio. Even during work he hardly says anything. I really wonder what's bothering him.

Oh hang on. Neji wants to talk to me.

Neji wonders what's up with Sasuke too. I think I'm gonna go over to his house and check on him. I'll fill you in.

I went to Sasuke's. His mom let me in and I went to Sasuke's room. His door was partly open, but when I went to open it I heard him talking. He was saying something about how it's not fair to love someone who won't love you back. I asked if he was okay and he got mad and asked why I was there.

Long story short, I left.

I'm just trying to be his friend but I don't know what I can do to cheer him up.

Anyhow. Bye for now.

April 18th

Hey I'm at the studio now. I'll have to go in a minute. But Sasuke is yet to show up. Oh, gotta go.

**Hello, this is Sasuke. Naruto, you really shouldn't leave your laptop here. Especially if it's open and on this. Is this your journal? Who are you writing this to? Anyhow, I need to talk to you. I'll come over later. I mean it this time. This is important.**

Well...I suppose Sasuke is right. But if I hadn't left it here then he wouldn't have typed that. So, it's a good thing. I don't really write to anyone.

Friday, we're having a party. I can't wait. It'll be fun. Bye for now.

Now I'm home.

Sasuke is here.

I hear him coming up the stairs.

I'll type later.

**Naruto, When will you learn? Someone is gonna erase all of this or...wait. I have an idea. Don't stay mad at me, Naruto. **

That...that was really weird. Sasuke is hiding or he left or something but before he did he opened my internet. Some yaoi website. It was a fan site. There were drawings of Sasuke and I...doing things. I don't know what to say. I didn't think people thought about that. I honestly have before. I've slept in the same bed as Sasuke and, I'm a teenage boy, I think of dirty stuff sometimes. I didn't really mean to think of Sasuke like that but...

Anyhow, I hope I learn to shut my laptop because Sasuke really doesn't need to see that.

**Naruto. I don't think you'll learn. Even though you shut your laptop you shouldn't put your actual password as your password hint. I can easily log back on. Let's see what you wrote before you finish whatever your mother asked.**

**Naruto, you've thought about me...like that? That's... a r**

Well...now I know why Sasuke slammed my laptop shut and left so quick.

I believe I just lost my best friend.

Is it bad if I'm dying to know what he was gonna type?

April 19th

I'm here at the studio. I'm watching everyone get their contacts, wigs and costumes. It's fun to watch the transformation of my friends.

Director Kishimoto is asking for a small meeting. I'll type later.

**Naruto.**

**I'm sorry for leaving so quick yesterday.**

**I didn't mean to offend you. **

**I was startled when you came back.**

**I'm sorry, Naruto.**

**If it helps any I've thought of that before. I suppose you're right. We're teenage boys.**

**Is everything still cool between us?**

When did my personal journal become a chat with Sasuke?

But yes. We're okay.

Don't be sorry.

Now before we kiss or something can we change the subject?

Oh, gotta go act.

**I didn't mean to invade your space Naruto.**

**I'll quit typing to you.**

**But first tell me why we would kiss? **

**Did you get a part of the script I didn't? Again?**

No. I just meant like one of those movie moments, where two people share a similar feeling and then it gets all romantic and they kiss. And I'll tell him this in person.

Anyhow Journal. It's lunch and Lee is beginning to hate his costume again. Neji asked me if I was dating anyone. Then he looked at Sasuke. Does he think I'm gay? I didn't think I seemed like it. I would never get Sasuke. God, what am I saying? Sasuke is my best friend. Not my crush. Not my boyfriend. Why am I upset over that now? I just wanna be friends. I think. I mean I know I like guys more than girls but I didn't ever think about asking Sasuke out...This is complicated and I can't believe I just admitted that. Sasuke better not read this.

**I won't lie. **

**I read that.**

**I know I'm too good for you Naruto.**

Wow. Thanks Sasuke.

**Don't take your laptop from me. I'm trying to type. I was only kidding. I would have made it clear but you didn't let me.**

**Anyhow it's fine, your sexuality won't change our friendship. Unless you make a move on me.**

Then what? Will our friendship change in a good or bad way?

**I can't say for sure, Naruto.**

You are complicated.

April 20th

Sorry for not writing after that. I was just really confused. I'm not sure what to do.

Anyhow the power went out. It's storming bad and my laptop will die soon. I'm trying to write everything quick. I think I heard someone outside. I'm home alone.

I wish I could talk to Sasuke. Oh someone is here.

**Wish granted, Naruto. I'm here. It's freezing and I lost my key and will you hurry up with that towel?**

So there's a naked Sasuke in my bedroom changing into my clothes. He's gonna spend the night here because the storm.

This is gonna be a rough night.


	3. Thinking time

April 20th

The power came back on, but it's almost midnight.

I'm not quite sure whether to keep this entry on today or split it.

Anyhow Sasuke is sleeping beside me. We're on my bed. He fell asleep a little while ago. I feel like I should tell him...but I just can't bring myself to do it.

Continuing from last night, Sasuke looks so cute. So innocent. I think I'll just go to sleep now. Clear my mind, hopefully.

April 21st

**Naruto, you were cuddled up to me. It's okay though.**

**Oh, thanks again for letting me stay and change and everything. No one is this nice to me, I mean I know we're super close but, you understand me, right? You better. But if you ever need anything...or want anything...let me know. Please. I mean it Naruto, anything.**

Well. Sasuke, just leave my laptop on for hours. Actually I have no idea when you typed this. Sasuke, that seems very...sexual...I'm sure you didn't mean it that way...but, yeah. A little awkward.

I have no idea where Sasuke went. I think I'll go take a shower though. Type later.

Oh no.

Oh man.

This is bad.

This is real bad.

I mean bad, like awkward bad. Like super awkward bad.

I went to take a shower, but Sasuke was in there. He apparently thought like I did. He was naked.

So I ran back here to my room.

Oh. Awkward.

Sasuke is really hot though.

Just saying. Sorry Sasuke.

**Well Naruto, while you are showering I shall type some more. You know, I think I type here just so you have more pages. Well, let's see what you wrote...**

**It's okay Naruto. Don't worry so much, I didn't care. You shouldn't either. It was just an accident. How were you supposed to guess that was gonna happen?**

**It's not like you've never seen me naked before. Even if you don't remember that, we are both guys. So there's nothing new. I could see why you'd be embarrassed if you opened the door on a girl. But you didn't. So calm down Naruto.**

**But thank you for the compliment.**

**I just heard the shower turn off. I will now do something worse than what you did to me. I'm sorry Naruto. There is a reason for it.**

SASUKE! That was unnecessary! I can't believe you did that!

Since when do you hug anyone?

And don't you think taking my towel _and _my clothes was a bit much?

I didn't hug you, steal your stuff and make you walk around naked. Although...but why would you do that? I don't think you were doing it to be mean. Or just to get a laugh. Do you like me? Do you like how I look? I'm trying to figure this out Sasuke.

I'll be honest.

I wish you liked me.

I'd love to be yours, Sasuke.

I like you.

I love you Sasuke.

Gotta erase that.

But, Sasuke, you know I'm gay, and for you to do stuff like that...it's just mean.

I know you hate being led on, so why do you do it to me?

I just don't understand it Sasuke

I rfjm,

**Look, you made a typo. Next time just hand over the laptop. Easier than pulling it from your hands. You know I won't stay locked in your bathroom forever. You really need to learn patience. Let me type and then it'll be okay. **

**This is like passing notes in class. Only we have a laptop, not paper. Interesting no?**

**Okay, now to be serious. Naruto, never erase your feelings. You took the time to type it. **

**I wasn't trying to be mean. I wasn't doing it to be funny either.**

**I guess I kinda like you.**

**You know I turn into a huge perverted flirt when I like someone. Don't you know that by now?**

Yeah. I do know that. I just didn't think of that.

Sasuke...this is just...difficult.

I just wanna think for a while.

**Should I leave? Stay silent? Cuddle with you because you look cute laying on your bed?**

Whatever you want to do Sasuke. Just as long as its at least kinda quiet.


	4. Awkward days

**So Naruto is "thinking" and I borrowed his laptop.**

**I swear he's asleep. He is never this quiet.**

**I got tired of being online, so I am making a new page. **

**I wish he'd talk to me.**

**I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I think I did though. It's killing me. I just wanna go back to his room and tell him I love really like him. I'd leave him alone after that, if that's what he'd want.**

**Wow, I see why Naruto likes to type. This does kinda help you get things off your chest.**

**Naruto just asked if he could use his laptop whenever I get bored or something. I'll take it to him. I know he'll see this.**

**Naruto...?**

Yes. I read it. Look Sasuke, I don't think typing will solve anything. Unless we're emailing or something but you're here so let's actually talk. Now, stop reading along as I type and speak.

**So...that, above, is from about three hours ago. Since that, Naruto and I have kissed and made up as they say. Although all joking aside, we're okay now. We talked everything out and I should have actually been more serious during that. Sorry Naruto.**

It's okay. Though don't actually try kissing me to make up again.

**Any reason why?**

Any reason why you're casually surfing the web and typing like that?

**Like what?**

Never mind. And because it's weird. I don't go around kissing people even though I'm single. You may but I don't.

**Well...only once okay? And besides our acting kiss when we were younger I've never kissed a guy. I just want to try.**

It's no different than a girl!

**Don't get defensive! I wasn't intending to offend you. I was trying to get a kiss. So if I ask you out will you?**

You'd ask me out just to get a kiss?

…**.maybe.**

That's just wrong. No way would I degrade myself like that.

**Idea! Be back soon.**

He's gone. Well, I'm not sure what to do now. I wish he really did want to date. He's just such an amazing friend, I can't help but think he'd be an amazing boyfriend. Maybe even lover. What am I saying? Sasuke would never even want to date me.

**Did you forget what you typed, Naruto? It's okay. **

What did you do? How is that showing up on my screen? And this isn't the same program. What did you do?

**It's this new program. It was made for partner projects and such but it works for this. Two people can both type on a project together without being together. As long as they have internet access, hope you don't mind.**

Internet stealer. Kidding. But this is simpler.

**I have a request. Before you say no or get worried just hear me out. I really like you Naruto. I hung around Sai for a while because it was awkward around you. I didn't want to think I was liking a guy. Especially my best friend. I was afraid you wouldn't like me. I was afraid to ruin our friendship. Naruto, I like you, a lot. I would like to request a date with you. Please, give me a chance, Naruto. **

Okay. Okay, Sasuke. We can try. Our friendship would only suffer as far as our relationship got, so don't worry.

**Let's go somewhere now.**

**~Author's notes**

**Read their date next time. Sorry for not updating. Comments are welcomed. **

**A very big thank you to those who have commented and to those who about to click that button.**

**New chapter is planned to be up within a week. This story will not be much longer. **

**Thanks For reading!**

**~Krisma**


	5. Clearing the Air

April 22nd

Sasuke and I had a wonderful time last night. Yes he did get the kiss he wanted. But, he's home now.

Wait a minute. He said he lost his key! How did he get his laptop...

**Should have known I'd find you here, babe. Spare key. It's hidden, I just couldn't look for it during that storm. Would you rather I move in?**

Oh that makes sense. And maybe I would. Can I trust you when I'm sleeping though? You wouldn't do something to me, would you?

**Have I ever?**

No, but we never dated till now.

**Good point. 99% of the time I wouldn't. I only would if you turned me on first.**

Sasuke! **Yeah **Why** you'd **would** be **I** yelling **do** that. **That?Hey. Don't type when I do.

**Well, let me add stuff. And I was talking about me name by that way. Not what you asked. Hmm...could we try having **NO!

**Not even try? I mean, please? You can't be a virgin. Can you?**

You aren't?

**Nice pause. I wasn't sure what you were gonna say. But no. Sorry to say I'm not.**

I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me?

**It never came up? I wasn't trying to hide it.**

Okay. I'm fine with it. But I am curious. Who was it with? Was there more than once?

**Very curious, hmm? Cute. Twice. With the same girl. That good enough?**

Who? Do I know her?

**I'm sure you don't. But her name was Kari. Okay?**

Do you regret it? Did you like it?

**Naruto! Quit obsessing. That was a while back. Yes, I regret it. I wish I could be your first. I messed up. Let it go please! I'm sorry, okay? And at the time I suppose I liked it. **

I didn't mean to upset you Sasuke. I was just curious. I just feared you'd miss having sex with her and not want to be with me. I just don't want to lose you since I _finally_ have you.

**You won't lose me Naruto. Don't compare yourself to her. Sex isn't what I'm after with you. I want to be in love, real love. Sex isn't important. It's too soon anyhow. I was kidding earlier. Besides I get to teach you stuff if we ever get that far.**

I don't wanna be taught with ways you learned by fucking someone else, Sasuke!

**I didn't learn everything with her.**

Well you weren't thinking of me when you learned that. I want to learn stuff with you, from trying. You can't use what some girl likes on me. I just don't wanna talk to you right now. I guess sex isn't important in any way to you.

**Naruto don't be like that. I didn't mean it like that. I want to learn what you like. Sexual and not. I just didn't want you worrying about this.**

You've asked me to be honest and I am. Maybe I could be nicer, but clearly I'm upset at the moment so things may come off as mean. It's unintentional. I just have fears. I

**Naruto. Calm. I love you. I'm not going to make you say it back, but I do. I honestly do. I may not be in love but I've always loved you like a friend and now it's a little bit stronger. Anyhow, my point is that you mean more to me than anyone else I've ever thought of. You are important, you are the only one on my mind. Don't get competitive with some girl who I don't even think about. Naruto, you are the only one in my life.**

Okay Sasuke. I'm sorry. I just...I don't know I worry that we'll break up. I'm self conscious and I just worry about no being good enough for anyone. I

**Naruto, please stop worrying. If I didn't think you are good enough then I wouldn't ask you out. Remember, I love you Naruto.**

Okay Sasuke.

**Are you okay now?**

Yes Sasule.

**Who is Sasule?**

Oh no. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to type your name wrong. I was typing fast and...I'm sorry!

**It's okay Naruto. Really. I understand. Calm.**

Sorry.

Would any of you like to contribute an idea?

I wouldn't mind one bit to know your thoughts.

Complain or praise.

Either/or.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
